The Breakout
by Xx.ZoMbIEs.xX
Summary: What happeneds to the people in Forks, after a deadly virus breaks lose? Rated M for future gore chapters. All twilight characters are human.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest

Breaking News! There has been a viral outbreak in the town of Forks. Please watch for changes in your families and friends behavior please report if anyone in your household or a nearby resident is acting suspicious please report this information to 911, because you or your family may be experiencing the virus. The chief of police, Charlie Swan has closed down all the schools until further notice. The name of this virus is called Solanum discovered by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. If you are experiencing discoloration of brown and purple, a fever between 99-106 degrees F, chills, vomiting, loss of balance, weakness and slight dementia you may be experiencing the Solanum. Thank you for listening please stay tuned for more information at five o'clock.

"Wow, that's pretty serious. Hope nobody I know catches that."

Ring Ring.

"Hello?"

"Emmett! Where are you? You were suppose to be here two hours ago!"

"Yea, Alice I'm sorry I was just watching the news. Did you watch it?"

"No I haven't what's going on now?"

"There's a virus going around called Solanum, It's pretty serious."

"Yea well hurry up and get home before the virus gets to you."

"Yea, yea whatever."

"K, Bye." I put the phone in my pocket and walked away from the store.

The whole population of Forks has a pretty good chance of everybody getting the virus, so I hope that nobody gets it. I live with my girlfriend, my brother, my sister and my brother in-law and my mom and dad. My dad is Dr. Carlisle Cullen the one who supposably found the virus. I know that some how I have heard the name "Solanum" but I just can't remember where I've heard it.

My house is just passed the woods so I didn't have to walk that far. Apparently I was suppose to be there early to help Rosalie and Alice with the party they are throwing for my brother's girlfriend's birthday. I don't see why they have to throw her one, she dosen't even want a party.

As I got closer to the house I quickly took off running. I ran through the door knocking into Alice making her spill punch all over her shirt.

"Ha, sorry."

"Yea real funny at least this isn't what I'm wearing to the party."

"Sure make that excuse." Rosalie said as she came from the kitchen.

"Whatever. Look at you guys you aren't even dressed." Alice said as she walked to the cabinet to get a washcloth.

Rosalie looked at what she was wearing and looked back up at Alice.

Alice smiled, "Except for you Rose. But Emmett you need to get dressed."

"I'll get dressed when I wanna get dressed."

"And when is that?" Rosalie asked.

"Now." Alice answered as she smacked me on the back head with the towel.

"Hey! Watch it." I said as I got up to get dressed.

"Yea your sister told you." Rosalie told me.

I just looked at her and proceeded to my room.

____About an hour later______

"Shhh everybody be quiet." Alice said in a hushed voice as she turned off the lights.

I walked behind Rosalie so I can see the look on Bella's face when she walks in. Jasper Alice's fiancee did the same.

The doorknob started to turn as Alice started squealing. Edward opened the door and let Bella in, as he turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" We all yell.

Bella smiled at everyone and looked up at Edward and whispered something to him. Alice quickly ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks you guys!" Bella said but she didn't really mean it.

Edward took her coat and everybody walked to the kitchen to eat. I went with Edward to put her coat away.

"She's not very happy, is she?" I asked.

Edward smiled,"Of course shes not. Who's idea was this?"

"Who's short and joyful?" I told him.

"Alice." We both said.

"Should have guessed." He said.

"Yea but you didn't."

I took off to go eat whatever they made. I walked in to see all this food on the table.

"Whoa, I better get as much food for my party."

"Yea we'll see about that." Esme, my mom said.

"Oh we will on the table for my birthday." Jasper smiled so did my Dad. Apparently my humor didn't effect the girls as much.

"Ok everyone sit down, Edward go sit by Bella."

Edward walked over by Bella, my dad at the end then my mom, followed by Alice and Jasper, then me and Rosalie.

"Ok um should we sing Happy Birthday?" Alice asked.

"Sure why not?" I said.

"Ok then everybody sing. Happy Birthday to you....." Alice started followed by everybody else.

Knock Knock

"I'll get it." I said as I quickly got up.

"Who is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, I ordered pizza." I said smiling.

The singing still continued. I walked to the door and unlocked it.

I opened it to find a guy with half his face bit off.

I turned around to face the people in the kitchen, "Uh, Bella I think it's for you."

Everybody turned around to see who it was, I moved out of the door way so they could see.

Bella screamed and almost fell back in her seat before Edward caught her. It would have been way funnier if she would have fell.

My mom covered her mouth and walked away from the table. The guy standing in the door way fell.  
My dad quickly got up and walked over to him followed by Jasper. My dad checked his pulse, then he put his head down and looked up at us.

"He's gone." He said.

I looked at him lying on the floor dead and gross all over the porch.

"Alright who's on clean up duty? Any takers?" I asked.

"Emmett! Shut up! This isn't a joking time." Dad said.

"No one? Ok then we'll just leave him there to rot."

"Emmett! Listen to your dad." My mom yelled from the kitchen.

Alice started laughing.

"Um guys he's not dead." Rosalie said.

We all turned around and looked back down to where he was, and then we started to back up.

"Hello? Are you ok?" My dad asked.

"Hey what's up with his eyes?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me then back at the guy.

"Excuse me? Are you ok?" He asked again.

He looked at us. "You guys should go up stairs, you shouldn't see this."

Right after he said that the guy bit him on the neck.

Jasper and me tried pulling him off, but he wouldn't budge. Finally we got him off. I pushed him back outside and locked the door.

Alice ran to the cabnit and grabbed a towel she came to dad's side and forced pressure on his neck.

Rosalie ran over with more towels to help stop the blood gushing out.

"Edward! Keep Mom back there." Jasper yelled.

Edward got up to keep her from coming into the room.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll tell you what it was." I said.

"Then tell us." Alice yelled.

"A zombie." I said.

Everybody looked at me like I was crazy.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Please write reviews._


	2. Chapter 2: Something Valueable

"Excuse me? Did you just say zombie?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, yeah sure I did. Why? Do you not believe me?"

"A zombie? Ha! You have got to be kidding me!" She says laughing.

I rolled my eyes,"You know it doesn't hurt to have an imagination, you know."

"Oh ok see it's your imagination." Alice said.

"Okay you guys help me get Dad to the sofa." Jasper said as he tried lifting him up off the floor.

I helped him over to the sofa while still putting pressure on his neck.

"Guys, what are we suppose to do?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, I mean we can't go to the doctor, 'cause uh he's already here." I informed.

"Ah, great now what are we suppose do?" She asks again.

"Someone go look in Dad's study and find a book about about animal bites or something!" Jasper says.

"I'll go, I need to look for something anyways." I say as I walk up the stairs.

"Alright, just hurry!" He yells.

I start to run up the stairs, almost tripping over my own feet. So I decide to slow it down a little. I reach the door to the study and rush. I search frantically through the trillion books that are in here. Finally I find one about "Treating The Bite Wound". I hurried up and took off down the stairs. It surprised meme how everybody was being so calm about this.

"What did you find?" Asked Jasper while signaling Alice to take over. He walked to me and snatched the book.

"Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, wait. Wait yeah ok. Rosalie go get some warm water." He said.

I started back up the stairs once I knew it was okay.

I reached my bedroom and flipped the light on. I went over to my bed and pulled out from under my bed was a box full with stuff.

_Ok what do we have. Comics? No. Yearbooks? No._ I searched more. Every answer was no, until I reached the bottom. _Here we go_. I dusted the cover off, put the box back, and went down stairs.  
"Hey you guys! Look what I found!" I said holding up the book.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Probably the most valuable thing in the world." I said.

"To who?" Jasper asks.

I sighed,"To a grip load of people. Like um okay maybe just me. But this may save your life someday. Or today, maybe tomorrow, or next week."

"Just say what it is!" Rosalie yelled.

"Alright, alright. It is," I take a deep breath."The Zombie Survival Guide."

Alice starts laughing, While Jasper just shakes his head in disappointment

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the very late chapter update. Been having some major computer problems. Thank You For Being So Patient. I will try to update my other story about Left 4 Dead 2. Please be patient. Please Review.....**


End file.
